Amago
|species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=B |birthdate=January 26 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=12 |age-part2=19 |height-part1=156 cm |height-part2=171 cm |weight-part1=55 kg |weight-part2=59 kg |rank-part1=Genin |rank-part2=Jōnin |occupations=Diplomat of Uzushiogakure |nature type=Yang Release, Earth Release, Water Release, |affiliations=Uzushiogakure |classification=Retainer~Bi |clan=Uzumaki Clan |team=Team Hideaki |parents=Shenron Uzumaki~Father, Mishio Uzumaki~Mother |relationship=Rayuga~Uncle,Raido X~Grandfather,Mia Uzumaki~Grandmother, Takashi Ringo~Relative,Kawase~Genetic Clone |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Amago (雨後, Amago) is the dutiful diplomat of Uzushiogakure. He is the son of the current Uzushiokage Shenron Uzumaki, a man of high caliber, and holds ties to the feared Raido X. While at first he worried that he may not live up to his father's own heights, Amago would be convinced to take a different path. He would be given an occupation outside of the 's, becoming an official representative of Uzushiogakure and the Land of Whirlpools. He would focus on building relations with the Great Shinobi Countries in order to lead his land into prosperous times. The title of diplomat may be one without the need for battle, but Amago has still undergone intense training to protect himself. He has seen many attempts on his life and the life of his father, and because of that, he has developed his own assortment of abilities. Because of his unique fighting style, which is the manipulation of certain colored inks to achieve certain effects, Amago was titled by his associates. It has become a name that he frequently uses when moving about. Background The Prestigious Son and the Tale of Rice In the reconstructed village of , a star shone brightly in the night sky. The clouds had broken up after pelting rain, and the star stood out from it's brothers and sisters and shined it's light down on a new life. The legendary man who saw to the fixing of the village, Shenron Uzumaki, assisted his wife in birthing their very first child. With hair as scarlet as the sunset glow, it was apparent that the newborn shared the blood of the Uzumaki Clan with his father. From then on, the life of the child, who was named "Amago" (After Rain) due to the weather conditions, was filled with royal festivities and joy. Amago often found himself entranced by his father's tales, and would eagerly anticipate one from him every day. The citizens of Uzushiogakure found the young boy to be quite patient, a trait rarely seen in a child. He spoke calmly, ran only when it was needed, and showed the wisdom of a sage. These things would garner interest from the townsfolk. They could already see the boy's potential to be a leader of the village. However, Amago faced his own insecurities. He felt unfit to be the son of the Second Uzushiokage, and because of that, Amago would begin to underestimate himself. His father's tales of bravery and might brought him to the realization that he could never do those things himself. After seeing the lack of confidence in his son, Shenron would decide to show his son the business side of his kage duties. He had planned a meeting with the daimyō of the Land of Rice in order to discuss important matters. Matters that even his own daimyō could not take control of. Rumors of war were stirring about and as the second Uzushiokage it was his duty to protect the lives of his people. The two would then take leave to travel to the Land of Rice. The trip lasted for at least six hours. Amago took in all of the views of the open world. It would be his first time traveling away from his homeland. To travel the vast globe would be a thrill, and he would think of it constantly. After hours of traveling, Amago and his father reached the Land of Rice, a country with little wealth. While walking through the village, Amago noticed it's dirt roads, shoddy buildings, and malnourished people. He hadn't thought of how lucky he was to have such a lavish life. The escorting took less than fifteen minutes. They arrived at a large tower-like structure, the Daimyō's estate. While Amago did not entirely understand a few things about the meeting sharee between his father and the Daimyō, Amago did feel a darkness overcoming the estate. After the meeting, he noticed how eeriely silent it was and brought the opinion to his father. The Uzushiokage agreed before arming himself with a . Almost immediately after, four masked shinobi jumped from the shadows in an attempt to ambush him. Amago fearfully watched as his father punished his foes singlehandedly. His eyes quickly shifted to the assassin rushing behind his father, completely out of view. In a desperate attempt, Amago rushed to guard his father from the attack. Deep within him, something was beginning to awaken, a power that was opening it's eyes for the first time. Amago's hand glowed a bright gold before he touched his attacker. In an instant, beautiful flowers bloomed from the assassin's body, many of different shapes and sizes. With a final breath, the Land of Rice shinobi fell, dying a sweet death. Shocked at his own ability, the red-haired boy fainted before being caught in his father's arms. The Hardest Labor The day after, Amago awakened his eyes to see a large ceiling window above him. He sat up slowly, not entirely sure about what had happened the night before. He could only feel something stirring and moving about within his core. His father later explained the events that unfolded that night. A group of missing-nin native to the Land of Rice had planned to attack the Uzushiokage and kidnap his son for ransom after the meeting, but Amago's strange ability is what perplexed Shenron. He could only think that he inherited the ability from his mother, Mankai. However, she was a wanderer. She drifted from land to land in hopes of finding something in herself. Her motives were not easy to understand, and because of that, Shenron never really mentioned her. Amago was still conflicted and scared of his self. That night, he was sure he had killed the assassin, and the guilt of murder rested on his shoulders. Shenron reassured him that everything was fine, but a message that he spoke stuck with him. "The good deserves reward, and the bad deserves punishment. Your reward is your gift, and his punishment was his death." Balanced Path, Discovering Hisself Personality Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Colored Ink Techniques Fūinjutsu Sensory Hexagram Other Skills Trivia Quotes Category:Uzumaki Clan